Mine
by Mii-Sama
Summary: The thoughts of Raito as he remembers the one who was the best rival he could ask for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...**

**Note: Please review! I must know if I have been going in an honors class for shit!!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Mine...

_...I'm not a murderer..._

_...I can look like anything..._

_...I'm not a killer..._

_... And you can't stop me..._

_...I'm not a murderer..._

_...Because you are mine..._

_... And that's my greatest regret..._

A tall boy with short light brown hair sits at a table, tapping his pen to the desk with a expression as empty as the darkness in his room. His eyes were fixated on the dark book that lay in front of him.

He didn't blink as he stared into the blank lined pages as if he were looking into a whole other world.

' ...' he thought.

_'This Kira case..._

_...It's driving me insane..._

_...You make my life a living hell..._

_...You bastard..._

_...I won't let you win!_

_...That expression..._

_...So..._

_... Unreadable..._

_... I hate it..._

_...I just want to DESTROY IT!!!_

_...You make me angry..._

_...But..._

_...You make me feel things I've never felt before..._

_Hah..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!_

_You thnk you're so smart!_

_You're nothing!_' the boy smiles and laughs outloud as well as in his mind.

_'Hahahahahahahaha!!!_

_Oh, Gawd!_

_You think you're the best!_

_You can't even conclusively find me as Kira!_

_Hahahahahahaha!_

_...Why do you look at me like that?..._

_...STOP IT!!!!_

_STOP IT!!!_

_STOP!!!_

_STOP!_

_...No..._

_...You're wrong..._

_...I'm not a murderer..._

_I hate them..._

_... Those eyes!_

_Those all-seeing eyes!_

_I could feel them!_

_...I could always feel the way you looked at me..._

_...It was like..._

_Like you knew..._

_...But you never knew!_

_I AM better than you!_

_I am a genius! _

_How can you expect to beat me?!_

_...You can't..._

_AAAARRRGH!!!!_' the boy fell into the book, into the sanctuary of his arms. He began to softly cry.

_'... Why?..._

_...Why do I still feel those eyes on me?..._

_...I'm not a killer..._

he regained his posture and sat back into his chair, looking into the blank page again.

_'...Those horrid eyes..._

_...Those horrid eyes that never cease..._

_...Why do I feel them still?..._

_...Those eyes which I hate so?..._

_...Make them stop..._

_...I'm not a murderer..._

_...Please, stop..._

_...Make them go away..._

_MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!!!' _the boy clentches a fistfull of his hair and looks to the heavens, teeth gritted.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!' _the room is silent, and he regains his posture.

_The silence..._

_...Is it over...?_

_...Is your presence...?_

_...You were never here..._

_...You are all in my mind..._

He leans in, yelling. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!?!

YOU AREN'T REAL!

YOU AREN'T REAL!!!"

He maintains his coolness again and sits back, his arms folded.

_'... That's right... You aren't real..._

_...Besides..._

_...It's not like..._

_...You can..._

_...Hurt me, anyway..._

_...You are powerless against me..._

_...You always were..._

_...That's why..._

_...That's why..._

_...That's right..._

_...You were the only thing..._

_...The only thing in this world..._

_...That I owned..._

_...I could tell you anything..._

_...And you wouldn't sway me..._

_...I could look like anything..._

_...And you couldn't judge me..._

_...I can do anything..._

_...Without you able to stop me..._

_...And you can't stop me..._

_...Because I own you..._

_...You are mine..._

_...But..._

_...You were always..._

_..Defiant..._

_...In your own way..._

_...I hated it..._

_...Yet I..._

_...Yet..._

_...You... _

_...You made me feel different..._

_...You made me feel something no one could make me feel..._

_...Not even a woman..._

_...Could take your place..._

_...You were special to me..._

_...Very special..._

_...That's why..._

_...That's why I..._

_...Why I killed you, L...'_

A darkly dressed shinigami appeared and floated next to the boy.

"Hyuk, hyuk. Hey, Light. What are you thinking about?" it chuckled.

"..." Raito didn't answer.

"Huh?" the shinigami cocked his head slightly.

"... Nothing, Ryuk... It's nothing..." he finally replied.

"Are you lying to me?" Ryuk asked.

Raito ignored him and went back into his thoughts,

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

... And that's my greatest regret...


End file.
